Volatile
by Eurgh
Summary: A series of one-shots, mostly focused on Pepper and Tony. Three: Tony is immature. Pepper is dragged down to his level.
1. Reckless

**This will likely become a series of one-shots, mostly focused on Tony and Pepper (though other Avengers and couples will be included at some point, I'm sure).**

**Summary: Pepper Potts didn't appreciate Tony's recklessness. Tony just liked to provoke her. **

**Reckless  
**

"Verdict?"

Tony Stark's voice broke the forty-five minute silence.

"Not the worst thing I've ever eaten." Clint replied after a beat.

"The meat concoction is satisfactory." Thor agreed, eyeing the remnants of his three shawarma sandwiches. The worn team seemed unable to muster any more enthusiasm.

Tony's phone buzzed in his pocket, distracting him from whatever clever reply was slowly forming in his mind. He pulled out the phone and couldn't help a small grin.

Pepper Potts.

"Heya Pepp." He answered without preamble, leaning back in his chair.

"Tony Stark, tell me that phone call did not mean what I think it did."

"Okay. That phone call didn't mean what you think it did." Tony repeated cheerfully. "What did you think it meant?"

"That you were flying through a portal into space with a nuclear weapon to your death." Pepper did not sound amused through the speaker.

"Oh. That bit. Yeah, that's what it meant. But isn't it romantic that I called you?"

"Romantic? That you gave me a _death_ call?" He imagined her scowl and couldn't help a grin.

"Well, last time you were pretty mad that I _didn't_ tell you I was dying, now you're mad that I tried?"

"You shouldn't have been dying in the first place!" She shrieked, and he tried to cover his chuckle with a cough. "Are you- Are you _laughing_ at this?"

"Laughing? No, definitely not, Pepp. There's nothing funny about this at all." He assured her, ignoring the strange looks from his fellow teammates. "Promise."

"You are the most infuriating person I have ever met in my entire life."

"I know, you make it a point to tell me at least twice a week." He drummed his fingers absentmindedly on the table. "When are you coming to bandage my wounds?"

"If you think I'm going to bandage anything for you, you are sorely mistaken."

"Now that's just rude." He pointed out. "I mean, I'm certainly not going to ask the good ol' Cap to do it. And I think Nick Fury would probably intentionally make me bleed out or something, you know?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"You complete me."

He grinned at the phone as the call disconnected, no doubt in his mind that he would see her within twenty-four hours to receive a very angry lecture about risking his life.

"Why do you insist on provoking her?" Natasha rolled her eyes at him.

"Because it's fun. I provoke everyone. It's kind of my thing." He paused, glancing at the phone in his hand. "She's going to murder me, huh?"

"And I'm going to watch." The spy informed him with a grin that could only be described as gleeful.

"I didn't think you were so voyeuristic, Natalie. Natasha. Which is it, again?" Tony raised an eyebrow. Before she could answer, he stood. "Well, I'm done eating and I'd like to at least sleep before my untimely demise. I'm pretty sure the tower's good from floor ten down if any of you idiots need somewhere to sleep."

He began walking toward the door before any of them could answer.

"Does he wish us to follow him?" Thor raised an eyebrow after a moment.

"Yes." Natasha rolled her eyes as she stood. "And I'd rather sleep there than the helicarrier. At least I can shut Stark up if he feels the need to annoy me."

This was how the Avengers found themselves on the floor of one of the many media rooms in Stark Tower, watching the news and drinking a variety of alcoholic beverages.

"See, buddy, the other guy knows what he's doing." Tony pointed to the Hulk smashing yet another alien. "I kinda like him."

"Well, that makes a grand total of one of us." Bruce replied dryly, taking a sip of his water.

"The Hulk is a fine warrior." Thor replied. "I have firsthand knowledge of his strength."

"Sir, Miss Potts is approaching. I would like to warn you that she is very angry." Jarvis interrupted the conversation. Tony grinned at Steve and Thor, both of whom were searching the room for a source of the sound.

"Don't worry, Cap, it's just a computer." Tony grinned at Steve as a pretty redhead burst into the room. She paused at the threshold, and then made a beeline for the tower's owner without even acknowledging the others in the room. "Heya Pepp-"

A sharp slap cut off his sentence.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Pepper Potts hissed, jabbing her finger against the arc reactor.

"I was _thinking_ that the world needed saving." He rubbed his cheek with a frown, shooting her an irritated glance. "A thank you would be nice."

"You want me to _thank you_?" She demanded incredulously. "I very nearly had to watch you _die_ on the news, and you want me to thank you?"

"I stopped a nuclear bomb from going off in Manhattan, and I ended the alien attack! I'd say that at least warrants a half-hearted thanks. Definitely not a slap to the face." He paused, eyeing her. "Is this considered domestic abuse? Am I a battered man now? I'll press charges, you know."

"You're lucky that's all I did." She said darkly. "God, Tony, do you have any idea how stressful this is? I have to sit here and watch you fly off to save the world, and I have _no _idea if you're going to come home, if you're going to be okay-"

"I'm Iron Man." He scoffed. "I'm always okay."

"Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow. "Because last time I checked, you almost died in Afghanistan, almost died when you got back, almost died from your stupid palladium arc reactor, almost died when Ivan attacked you, and now you've almost died taking a nuclear weapon into outer space!"

"Well, when you list it all out like that, I sound far more reckless than I actually am." He conceded with a grin. "Did you notice the almost in front of each of those?"

"And one day, there won't be an almost." She brought her fingers to her temple. "Honestly, it's like you have no regard for your own life."

"I think it's been documented by various tabloids and senate hearings that the only thing I have any regard for is my own life." He replied.

"Do _not_ joke with me right now, Anthony Stark." Pepper snapped. "Because this is in no way funny."

"I think it's a little funny." He cocked his head. "Oh, c'mon, Pepp. Most couples fight about money or leaving their socks on the floor. You're mad at me because I almost died saving the world. It's kind of funny."

"You leave your socks on the floor, too." She pointed out, but he noted the lack of venom in her tone.

"Only because you're always there to pick them up." He grinned, reaching out to brush her hair out of her face. "This isn't how I pictured our reunion. You know, if we had one. Since I almost died."

She swatted his hand away irritably, but he caught the ghost of a smile playing at her lips. "And how, exactly, did you envision this?"

"I was hoping we could continue our little moment. I mean, I did all my homework. And then some, really." He took a sip of his scotch and offered her a wicked grin.

"It's kind of hard to continue twelve percent of a moment, Tony."

"Don't worry, your twelve percent is still intact. I guess that really ups you to, what, thirty-seven percent?" He paused, glancing around him. "Maybe even forty-one, depending on what exactly received damage."

"You are ridiculous." She rolled her eyes, and took his drink from him. She took a sip and blanched for a moment at the taste. He couldn't help but grin.

"This isn't exactly news, Pepp. I was ridiculous _before_ the whole flying around in a metal deathtrap thing." He took a step forward and pulled her against him, pressing his face into her hair. She remained stiff against him for a moment, and then threw her arms around him, clenching his shirt in her fists.

"I thought you were going to die."

"I know, Pepp." He stroked her hair, seemingly oblivious to the other Avengers' agape expressions. "But I'm here. I'm okay."

She took a shuddering breath, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "I- I don't know what I would do if- if anything happened…"

"Shh," He planted a kiss on the top of her head. "It's okay now. We're all okay."

"This time." She murmured, glancing up at him. He was surprised to see tears pooled in her eyes. "What about next time, Tony? What about all the times after that?"

"Listen to me." He cupped her face in his hands. "I will always do my damnedest to get back to you, Pepper Potts. You are the _only_ reason for any of this, do you understand me? _You_ are the reason I fought my way out of Afghanistan. _You_ are the reason I fought so damn hard to live last year."

And before she could answer, before he could ruin the moment with a joke or sarcastic quip, hell before Jarvis could say something (because God knew no one could ruin a moment like Jarvis), he pressed his lips to her own. She let out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a sob and tangled her fingers in his hair. After a long moment, they broke apart, and he wiped away a tear at the corner of her eye with his thumb.

"I can't decide if I want to kiss you again or kill you." She murmured.

"Do I get a vote?" He raised an eyebrow. "Because I may write in a suggestion or two."

"Imagine how angry she'd be if we hadn't woken him up." Natasha offered a sly grin to Clint.

"Woken him up?" Pepper glanced behind her, suddenly aware of the other Avengers in the room. "What do you mean, woken him up?"

"You know, Pepp, it's really not important-" Tony interrupted.

"No, what does she mean, Tony?" Pepper glared at him. "Are you hiding something?"

"The arc reactor might have had a little… incident. In space." Tony said evasively, shooting his former employee a dirty look. "No big deal."

"No big deal?" She repeated incredulously. "What happened?"

"When he fell to the earth, his chest was no longer glowing." Thor informed her dutifully.

"Your arc reactor _went out_ and you call it a little incident?" She spun around to glare at him.

"You guys are all assholes." He glared at Thor and Natasha. "Pepp, it's fine. I'm here. Let's go back to having a moment."

"Absolutely not." She hissed. "You are infuriating! You cannot hide things like this from me!"

"Pepper, I wasn't hiding it, I just didn't see the point in telling you! It already happened, it's over-"

"Just like last year, when you didn't feel the need to share the tiny fact that you were dying?"

"I was going to tell you!" He cried out in exasperation. "You wouldn't let me! I was going to make you an omelet and tell you! You aren't supposed to be mad about that anymore."

"You do not get to tell me what I can be mad about, Tony Stark." Pepper narrowed her eyes at him. "You always leave these messes for me to clean up-"

"This time, I left a mess for the whole city to clean up. Improvement, right?"

"God, Tony, what if some of the shrapnel nicked your heart while you were out? What if you're slowly bleeding out right now? Have you even thought to check?" She took one look at the guilty expression on his face. "You haven't!"

"It was hours ago, I'm sure if that happened I'd feel it by now." He shrugged.

"You are so incredibly irresponsible!"

"I think Manhattan would beg to differ!"

"Don't worry," Natasha offered the other Avengers a rare smile. "They're always like this. I was expecting worse, honestly."

"I will never understand humans." Thor shook his head.

"I wouldn't consider Tony Stark a shining example of humanity." Clint said wryly.

"I heard that, Bird Boy." Tony glared at him.

"He's right. Most of humanity has a slight survival instinct. You, apparently, have none." Pepper snapped.

"Pepp, what do you want me to say? Sorry for saving the world?"

"Yes!"

"Pepper," His voice was softer now. "I had to do it."

"No, you didn't. Someone else- something else- there was another way!"

"No, there wasn't. There wasn't a way out this time." He pulled her away from the group and lowered his voice, though his teammates merely lowered their own voices to continue eavesdropping. "I had to, because there was no way in hell I was letting those things threaten the earth while you're still on it."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever-"

"Pepper, _you_ are the only thing I would consider dying for. You, okay? Not the world, not Fury's little experiment, you."

"You shouldn't have considered dying at all-"

"I am trying to tell you something here!" He interrupted her again, gripping her shoulders. "Why won't you let me?" She blinked at him. "I love you, Pepper Potts. It's you. It's always you. It's always been you, it'll always be you. Okay? So stop chewing me out, 'cause it's your fault anyway."

"I…" She stammered, staring at him.

"You are so difficult. This is just like when I made you CEO." He shook his head in exasperation. "We could've been in Venice, you know. Or having our moment. But no, you made me do my homework."

"You… You love me?"

"Hasn't it been obvious since day one?" He raised an eyebrow. "What do you think I was calling to tell you? 'Hey, Pepp, I'm about to die, no need to pick up the dry cleaning after all'?"

"I… I don't know! Not that!" She gaped at him momentarily.

"You know, it's usually good form to say it back." He pointed out. "And they say _I'm_ the one that's bad at relationships, but clearly-" She cut him off with a kiss, wrapping her arms behind his neck. He pulled her close, breathing in her scent.

"I love you, too, Tony." She murmured against his lips.

"You know, Stark, it's usually good form to keep emotionally gushy displays to yourself." Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Don't take it out on me." Tony rolled his eyes, resting his chin on the top of Pepper's head. "Just because you don't have the balls to tell Natasha you love her doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer in silence."

Clint blinked at him, a suspicious red creeping up his neck.

"Yeah, that's right, asshole. Keep it to yourself." Tony grinned. "Now, Pepper, I do believe some very explicit promises were made, and one of the things I love so much about you is that you're a woman of your word…"

"Not a chance, Stark." She grinned cheekily at him. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"No, I'm not. There are still at least seven empty bedrooms left."

"And you're still sleeping on the couch, if you know what's good for you." She broke out of his embrace and sauntered to the elevator.

He stared after her, a faint grin playing at his lips.

"God knows how that woman puts up with you." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"No kidding." Tony agreed, hardly bothered that he would spend his night on a twenty thousand dollar couch.


	2. Five Moments

**Hi all! I appreciate all your reviews so very much! Seriously, every one of you have made my day. Luckily, my obsession is still all-consuming and these one-shots are going to be coming fairly quickly. I really do appreciate all your feedback, so it means the world when you review this story! I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Five moments in which the Avengers question the unexpected relationship between Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.**

**Five Moments  
**

**I.**

Tony Stark is the most arrogant, self-centered, and volatile of the Avengers. He is flippant in the most serious moments, downright rude to the others, and more reckless than any other person Steve Rogers has had the misfortune of meeting.

He is also the only Avenger in a stable relationship.

Steve takes this as proof that there is no logic to love.

If love were logical, if it followed some set of rules, he would still have Peggy. Especially if Stark gets to have Pepper Potts, who is by far the kindest person he has met since he was freed from the ice.

It's not that he's jealous. (Well, perhaps a little, but Steve would never admit that, not even to himself). He just doesn't understand. There is no reason why Stark should have found love. He has no want for it – after all, the man is a classic playboy. He's surprised the billionaire has been faithful to Pepper for so long.

Hell, he's surprised Tony hasn't gotten himself or Ms. Potts killed.

And he, Steve, can't have Peggy, the woman he loved from the moment he met her.

"Are you alright, Steve?" It's her, it's always her. Pepper can sneak up on even the most well-trained assassin. She offers him a steaming mug and a smile and sits next to him on the balcony. "You've been brooding for an hour."

"Thank you, Ms. Potts." He takes the mug and can't help but grin. It's hot chocolate, with big, melted marshmallows, and he is amused that she remembers how much he likes it.

"Pepper." She corrects him.

"Right. Sorry." He takes a sip of the mug.

"You didn't answer my question." She points out after a moment of silence, taking a sip of her own drink.

"I'm fine." He assures her. "Just… thinking."

"Well, that tends to be a dangerous venture." She grins at him and he startles himself by laughing. "I'll leave you to it, then." And she does. She doesn't press him to talk. She simply pushes to her feet and walks back inside, leaving only an aura of comfort behind her.

After a few moments, he decides to head back to SHIELD HQ, that he's done brooding at Stark Tower, and he stands. Before he can go back inside, he catches sight of something completely foreign to him.

Tony Stark runs his hands through Pepper's hair as she rests her head in his lap, murmuring too softly to be heard. She laughs at something he's said, high and clear and beautiful and Tony's expression softens. The moment is so intimate and pure that Steve feels uncomfortable watching it.

But in that moment, he feels there is logic to love, and he just doesn't understand it yet.

**II.**

Clint doesn't know where Stark got the balls to convince Pepper to be with him. After all, the woman has worked with him and known his most intimate details for eleven years, three months, and four days. How did he make the transition from coworkers, from friendship, to this relationship?

Natasha nags in the back of his mind, her pretty smile, her dark eyes, and he finds himself irrationally angry with Stark.

There is nothing about this man that screams relationship. He's a drunk, self-obsessed maniac and he certainly doesn't have the capacity for a long-term relationship. He doesn't have the emotional capacity for a real relationship. There are only three emotions Clint has seen Stark show: contempt, self-satisfaction, and irritation.

So how the hell did he convince a woman like Pepper Potts that he was worth her time? Especially since Clint Barton can't find the guts to tell Natasha Romanoff that she is beautiful.

"You could just tell her." Stark grins mockingly at him, and Clint narrows his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please. You have that stupid lost puppy dog look." He rolls his eyes. "You always look like that when you think about our resident poisonous spider. It's getting annoying, really."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Stark."

"Sure you do." Clint can't help the flicker of his gaze to Natasha across the room, deep in conversation with Bruce and Steve. "C'mon, Barton, I'll give you a drink." Stark moves to the bar, pours a couple of scotches, and returns to their corner on the couch, out of earshot from the others.

"Your girlfriend doesn't want you drinking so much." Clint points out at he takes his drink.

"And I don't really drink so much. Comparatively." Stark pauses at the miniscule expression of confusion on the other man's face. "Well, to myself. Not to normal people. Plus, we aren't talking about me. We're talking about you. And Natasha."

"We are doing no such thing."

"Right. Okay, the worst she can do is say, "No, Agent Barton, I hate you and I only work with you because mean old Fury makes me." Is that really so bad?"

Yes. Yes, that is terrible and that is Clint's worst fear and he does not appreciate Stark making light of this.

"First of all, I have no idea what you're talking about. And I doubt you're one to talk. You've never exactly had difficulties with women."

Stark surprises him when he barks out a laugh. It may be because he's on his third scotch and therefore feeling particularly talkative, or maybe he is more empathetic than Clint gives him credit for (as Natasha has told him on three separate occasions), but he leans forward.

"I have had more trouble with one woman than I will ever admit to. It took me over eleven years, haven't you heard?" He leans back and takes a sip of his scotch. "I had to nearly die, and then save Malibu to get her attention."

"That isn't true." Pepper interrupts them and Stark flushes, which Clint catalogues for future embarrassment. "You had my attention all along."

"_You_ didn't want to dance with me." He responds.

"I wasn't wearing deodorant, Tony." She rolls her eyes and settles next him, offering Clint a grin. "She's waiting for you, by the way. Even you have to know she doesn't care that much about Asgardian children stories?"

Clint smiles at her. "I'll rescue you her then." He pauses, glancing at Tony. Maybe it is that easy. Tell a girl you lo- like her, see what happens.

Then again, not every woman is as gracious as Pepper Potts.

**III.**

Bruce Banner isn't surprised by Tony and Pepper's relationship. He sees a side of his fellow scientist that the others don't, when they're working in the lab: passion. Tony Stark is the most passionate man Bruce has ever met, and Pepper Potts is drawn to that passion like a moth to flame.

He doesn't understand how she's put up with him for so long. He doesn't quite understand how it hasn't fallen apart, because passion isn't enough to keep a relationship alive.

He should know.

He couldn't keep Betty, no matter how passionately they loved one another.

So there must be something he doesn't see, some variable he doesn't understand, because there is no way that those two are compatible. Their fights are loud and volatile, unpredictable and a little frightening. He doesn't witness their intimate moments, though he assumes they must exist, for how else could they still be together?

He doesn't hide things from himself. There's no point, not really, because he's confronted the darkest side of himself and come out alive. He is very jealous of Tony. This man has embraced his problems and come out ahead somehow. He has money, intelligence, and the love of a beautiful woman.

Sometimes, he wants to ask: How do you do it? How did you make her love you, how did you get to keep her? Because Tony is dangerous as well (though nowhere near as dangerous as the other guy), he puts himself and Pepper at risk all the time, and somehow he has managed to keep it all together.

He soothes himself with science and tries to ignore the nagging jealousy.

"Toss me a wrench." Tony calls from across the room. Bruce grins and obliges, unsurprised when the billionaire barely catches it. "You're quiet today."

"Lost in thought, I suppose." Bruce replies as he examines his own DNA on one of Tony's many computer screens.

"It's her birthday." Tony adjusts some minute detail on his suit. "Her name's Betty, right? Today's her birthday."

"Do you have to remember everything you read in our background checks?" Bruce sighs softly.

"I mostly use it as potential blackmail." Tony replies. "You know, old videos at karaoke bars, nude pics, whatever. It's not my fault you're clean as a whistle and I have to remember boring stuff like birthdays."

"I have plenty of nude pictures around my SHIELD file, I'm sure. The other guy destroys most of my clothes."

"Yeah, but the nude pics thing only applies in embarrassing situations. You look kind of badass when Harlem is smoking around you." Tony shrugs. The men work in silence for a few more minutes. "I'm not all bad, you know, Banner. You can talk to me. If… If you need someone to talk to."

Bruce glances up at the billionaire and is surprised by how very uncomfortable the other man looks. Showing compassion isn't something he is used to.

Though he supposes he may have found that missing variable.

**IV.**

Thor can understand the relationship to an extent. He has Jane Foster, though he rarely sees her, and this keeps him from jealousy. He does not understand Midgardian traditions, and he has an inkling that Tony is a terrible example.

At first, he attempted to emulate the man of iron. Jane had at first been confused, and then exploded at Tony that he needed to "stop lying to Thor for his own amusement." At that moment, he realized that his fellow warrior had lied when he said that on Midgard, "girls like it when you fight for them. Next time you catch some guy looking at Jane, you should fight him."

Pepper had backed Jane, and the ensuing argument had lead to Tony sleeping on the helicarrier for a week and generally driving the agents of SHIELD crazy until his girlfriend had forgiven him.

After that, he double checked the billionaire's advice with Pepper before implementing any of his suggestions. The demigod may have been naïve to Midgardian traditions, but he was no fool.

Perhaps his Asgardian roots keep him from the same predispositions about Tony Stark that the others experience. In his home, the supposed arrogance and brashness displayed by the man of iron are commonplace and say nothing negative about a man's character. And he has seen, in brief moments, a side Tony tries to keep hidden. Moments of compassion, of kindness, of concern, of affection.

Mostly, these are directed at Pepper.

In battle, he is most valiant. His strength surprises Thor, however, when it comes to Pepper. This is the first time he has truly seen Iron Man in action, truly seen power come from a Midgardian. For when their foe reveals a gagged-and-tied Pepper Potts, something comes over the other man.

And even Thor feels fear watching his reaction.

"Stark, stop!" "Tony, get off him, _now_!" "Stark, snap out of it!"

It takes a good three or four minutes for their words to read the man, and when he drops their foe to the ground, Thor finds himself surprised at the other man's brutality. And then again at his gentleness.

For he gently unties Pepper, gently removes the gag, removes his own faceplate to speak. They all hear him, his voice echoing in their communication links.

"Did he hurt you, Pepp?"

"No, Tony, I'm fine."

"I am so sorry, Pepper." The pain in the man's voice is evident. "This is my fault-"

"No-"

"Pepper, don't. Don't try to make this okay." He frowns. "This is my fault and nothing like this will _ever_ happen again, okay? I will never let someone hurt you. I will never let someone like that anywhere near you."

This is a good example of Midgardian love, Thor decides. For he would make the same vow to Jane in an instant, and he seriously doubts either woman would disagree.

**V.**

Out of all the Avengers, Tony Stark is the most surprised to find himself in a stable committed relationship. Not because he doesn't love Pepper – he's loved Pepper for ten years, eight months, and four days (Jarvis has been keeping count). He's surprised because he has no idea what a woman like that sees in him.

Because Ms. Potts is the most perfect specimen of woman he's ever seen, and he has no idea why she would settle for him. He doesn't blame the others, for their jealousy and their confusion. Hell, he'd be jealous of himself. And he's more confused than any of them.

He hums along to the rock blaring through his workshop as he tinkers with the suit. The music suddenly breaks off, and he glances up.

There she is. She always takes his breath away, just for a moment. She offers him his favorite smile, just a quirk at the right corner of her lips, the smallest crinkle on her nose. It's the face he sees when he's terrified in battle. It's the face he sees when he closes his eyes at night and wonders why he's still trying.

It's her.

It's always her.

"Heya Pepp." There is nothing else that can pull him away from his work (and, if he's being totally honest, sometimes even she can't manage it). "As much I like to think it's my ridiculously good looks and sexual prowess that brings you, I assume you have some ulterior motive."

"You assume right, Mr. Stark." Pepper smiles at him and pushes a clipboard in front of him. "We need you to sign off."

"But _you're_ the CEO." He whines as he idly glances over the contract before he scribbles a signature on the page. "That's not my job anymore. Now I save the world with idiots in spandex."

"And yet you still have to sign your name," She shakes her head. "Tragic."

"You know, your sarcasm is very fetching." He informs her seriously. "Everything about you is fetching."

"Mm." She makes a noncommittal sound and takes the paper from him. He relinquishes it without complaint, and can't help a glance back at the incomplete suit. "Working hard?"

"I'm working on smaller versions of the repulsors in the fingertips, in case the ones in my hand fail." He answers. "Also, because it would look really cool to have flaming fingertips."

"So stylish." She leans down and presses her lips to his forehead. "Dinner's in twenty. You're eating with us tonight. No excuses."

"I never make excuses." He replies indignantly.

"All you have are excuses." She smiles at him as she leaves the room, certain he'll remember the follow her. And she's right, because she's wearing those damn jean shorts and there's no way he'll be able to concentrate after watching her walk away in them.

When he appears – twelve minutes late, because he doesn't like to be on time – Pepper meets him in the hallway.

"Right on time." She grins.

"Actually, I'm late." He assures her and draws her close.

"I lied about the time." She smiles impishly at him. "You know Clint and Natasha don't like to be kept waiting."

"Ms. Potts, I think you're figuring me out." He rolls his eyes.

"I think I've had you figured out for a long time. You're not as mysterious as you think, Mr. Stark." She pecks him on the cheek and leads him into the room.

It's the look on his face. It's unguarded and unrehearsed and completely out of character for genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Tony Stark. He is staring after Pepper as though she is the only thing – not person, thing – in the room. As though nothing else matters.

It's followed by the smallest flicker of a smile across his features, so rare that later each of the Avengers wonders if he or she had imagined it.

But none of them can forget that look, the expression of the absolute adoration, as Tony watched Pepper walk in the room.


	3. Immaturity

**So this one isn't as long. But it's cute and funny, I think, so yeah. Please enjoy! Also be forewarned - not all of these will be cute and fluffy. I don't think they're always a cute and fluffy couple. So there will be upcoming stories in which things are not happy, or do not end well. Please don't hate me. Just enjoy the feels. **

**Summary: Tony is bored. Pepper is dragged down to his level. **

**Immaturity (Wherein Tony Behaves Like a Child)**

"Pepper…"

Pepper Potts suppressed a sigh at the whine in Tony's voice. As he walked into the room, she kept her focus on the mountain of papers she still had to sort through.

"Pepper." He repeated, taking the seat across from her. Why had she thought it would be such a good idea to have an officer at home? Something about getting more done? Worst idea ever. "Pepper. Pepper. Pepper. Pepper. Pepper. Pe-"

"Yes, Tony?" She glanced at him in irritation. Honestly, she deserved an award for her composure.

"I'm bored." The billionaire sighed dramatically. He ran a filthy hand through his already disheveled hair, and offered her a melodramatic frown. She found it was difficult to take him seriously with a streak of motor oil across his forehead. "Jarvis locked me out of the workshop. Something about sustenance… sleep… human interaction…"

"I'm busy, Tony." She brought her right hand to her temple. "What's Bruce doing?"

"Bruce is still allowed in his lab." He pouted. "Which isn't fair at all. He has to spend at least as much time as me working, why doesn't he get punished?"

"Because Bruce can take a break." She flipped through her papers to find the correct contract and began to read it over. "It's what normal people do. They tend to eat on these breaks. When was the last time you ate, Tony?"

"Don't know, don't care." He grabbed the contract out of her hands, smearing black oil on the white pages. "Pepper, I'm _bored_."

"And I am trying to run your company." She raised an eyebrow. "Have you talked to Steve?"

"He's at SHIELD." He frowned. "I can't go there. Do you want me to literally die of boredom?"

"I want you to leave me alone so I can work." She snatched the contract back with a sigh.

"You, Pep, are a workaholic."

Pepper stared at him incredulously. His expression was earnest as he blinked at her. "Did you really just say that?"

"If you're questioning that, you haven't had a break in far too long. Come play." He grinned.

"I haven't had a break? Tony, you spent nine and a half hours in the lab today. Without break." She shook her head.

"I did take a break." He said cheerfully, leaning back in the chair. "I played fetch with Dummy for at least half an hour."

"You played fetch with your robot." She deadpanned.

"I did. He's getting better, he brought back the right thing like forty-two percent of the time." Tony grinned. "Last week, it was more like twenty-seven. He's learning, Pep, I'm really almost proud, except that he's still entirely useless. You can totally tell I made him when I was seventeen, he doesn't do anything right, and what kind of stupid bot doesn't even follow its main protocol?"

"You're rambling."

"You're beautiful."

"And you're very sleep deprived."

"And your eyes are pretty."

"And you haven't eaten all day."

"And your hair is shiny."

"Tony."

"Pepper."

She suppressed the urge to either sigh or strangle him – around Tony, it was hard to tell the difference.

"I'm still bored. Entertain me, Pepper." He blinked at her in earnest.

"No."

"Don't you love me?"

"Yes, Tony. Very much." She tidied her papers and grabbed the next memo.

"If you loved me, you would entertain me."

"That's a phrase often used to pressure teenage girls into having sex." Pepper signed off on the memo and reached for the next.

"We could have sex. That counts as entertainment." He grinned wickedly.

"Tony, go eat something."

"Pepper, eating is _boring_. I'm not even hungry." He made a face. "Come play."

"You're not hungry because you've gone too long without eating." She rolled her eyes. "I have to finish this tonight, Tony, I'm so far behind and-"

"CEOs deserve breaks. Come take a break." He caught her hand as she reached for the next paper from the pile. "I promise to eat like a good boy if you come with me."

"You are incorrigible." She glared at him.

"You're so cute when you're mad."

She glanced at the ridiculous mountain of work. The same work that had been hanging over her head every day for the past two weeks. And she knew she was going to abandon it and spend her evening with Tony Stark.

Damn it to hell.

"Excellent." He read her expression and offered her a smug smile. She hated it that he always won.

How did he always win?

Grudgingly, she followed him out of the office and towards the kitchen. He paused before they walked in.

"Why're you still in your work clothes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I was working." She crossed her arms. "You tend to wear work clothes while you're working."

"That is one of the many reasons work sucks." He decided with a faint grin. "Go change. I'll cook."

"No, Tony. You will not cook. I am not dealing with another kitchen fire." She shook her head.

"I do not always make kitchen fires." He frowned slightly at the accusation. "Sometimes, things come out undercooked. Honestly, Pepper, you have no faith in me."

"With good reason, Mr. Stark." She couldn't help but grin at him. However annoying he was – and Tony was very, very annoying – that petulant expression had a way of melting her heart. "Make a sandwich. I'll be back."

Ten minutes later, dressed in a comfortable pair of sweats and one of his T-shirts, Pepper returned to the kitchen to see Tony flicking potato chips at his modified blender, which was chirping in irritation. His sandwich lay nearly untouched on a plate at his elbow. He chuckled as a chip landed in the blender, causing the little machine to whir in irritation.

"Next time you ask why I treat you like a child, remember this." Pepper grinned at him.

"I'm not behaving like a child." He said guiltily. "I'm doing an experiment. For science."

"You've been banned from science for the evening. Back me up, Jarvis."

"Miss Potts is correct, sir." Jarvis intoned smugly. Tony hated it when his AIs acted smugly. "You are not to perform experiments until you have slept."

"I am donating you to a science fair. A dinky, second-rate, elementary school science fair." He crossed his arms in a pout. "And then I will build a better AI. That listens to me."

"Very good, sir."

"Pepper, I think I'm a masochist." Tony shot her a frustrated glance. "I build machines that make fun of me. This is a new level of codependency. Should I seek treatment?"

"The entire world would benefit if you got some therapy." Pepper grinned at the look of outrage on her boyfriend's face.

"That is entirely false, Pep, I can't believe-"

"Eat your sandwich, Tony." She interrupted him.

"I am." He insisted, grabbing the nearly untouched food to shove an inhumanly large bite in his mouth. "See?" The words were garbled by food.

"Yes, very good." She nodded encouragingly. He swallowed with some difficulty and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you patronizing me?"

"Me? Never."

"That was sarcasm! Verbal abuse!" He gasped.

"Tony-"

"I will not accept this treatment, Pepper!" He pointed at her. "You have to treat me with love and respect! Cosmo says so."

"… You're reading Cosmo now?"

"Natasha left an issue around the tower. Or was it Thor?" He paused. "Now that I think about it, it might've been Thor. I did tell him that Cosmo and Seventeen were the best examples of the female mind. He's trying to understand Jane, it's cute really."

"And you told him to read Cosmo? Have you met Jane?" She couldn't suppress the twitch of her lips into a smile.

"Yeah. I'm gonna try to get a video of the resulting interaction." He grinned. "For science, of course."

"Science isn't an excuse for everything, Tony."

"Yes it is."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because science." He rolled his eyes, as if the answer were obvious. "Honestly, it's so hard being a genius sometimes. No one else is on your level."

"If you're referring to your level of immaturity, you are entirely correct." Pepper grinned.

"I would hate you if I didn't love you." He paused. "Did that make sense? I think it made sense."

"It didn't." She replied. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Last night." Tony answered immediately.

"You last slept thirty-two hours and six minutes ago, sir." Jarvis interrupted.

"Huh. Well, the more you learn." He shrugged. "Okay, I might be a bit tired. A bit."

"You're going to die prematurely and I am going to have to arrange your funeral." She sighed. "And of all the things to kill you… Sleep deprivation?"

"My mortality is not a funny joke, Pepper." He frowned at her. "I'm on a team with people that are literally impossible to kill. How is it that I'm always the one that dies? It really isn't fair. It's Steve's turn."

"People don't take turns dying, Tony."

"Why not? It seems so much more fair."

"Finish your sandwich." He took another bite and made a face at her. She couldn't help but grin at him. Whatever his faults, he could always bring a smile to her lips.

That smile dropped from her face when he flung a potato chip at her.

"Tony…."

"What?" He shot her an innocent look.

"Don't throw your food."

"I didn't." He insisted.

"I watched you throw a potato chip at me."

"You're seeing things. You work too hard. It's giving you hallucinations." He paused. "And probably an ulcer. I don't want my girlfriend to have an ulcer. Take the weekend off. We can go to Venice."

"No."

"Last time you said no, Stark Expo was destroyed. It means you should stop saying no." He flung another chip at her.

"Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything." He insisted. This time, he tossed a piece of his crust at her.

"You do not want to go there, Mr. Stark." She grinned despite herself.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm locked out of the workshop, where else do I go?" He smirked and flicked another chip at her. "Honestly, Pepper, are we even having the same conversation?"

Pepper Potts was generally the epitome of composition and grace. She did not stoop to Tony's level, even when he was driving her up the wall. She was mature, she was professional, she was the responsible one in their relationship.

She had also been in far too many food fights as a child to take this lying down. Before she could reason with herself, she pulled open the fridge. Another chip flew, landing in her hair.

It. Was. On.

Before Tony could lease the rest of his crust (and possibly the rest of his sandwich – he was eyeing it with a bit too much curiosity), an egg splattered against his shoulder.

He stared at her, mouth agape.

She stared back, shocked at herself.

"Pep, these are my nice work clothes!" He whined, gesturing to the filthy Black Sabbath t-shirt and even dirtier jeans. "This means war!"

"No, it does no-"

Tony was already on his feet, throwing potato chips in quick succession as he pushed past her into the kitchen. He grabbed the half-empty bag of powdered sugar from Steve's earlier baking attempts (the verdict: surprisingly delicious) and threw a handful at her.

And, well, from there, Pepper couldn't be held responsible for her actions. She threw another egg at him, crowing in victory when it cracked on his chest.

"No fair! You have all the wet ingredients!" He whined as he threw handfuls of powdered sugar at her, attempting to maneuver past her to the fridge.

"All's fair in love and war, Stark." She smirked, throwing the last egg at him.

"That isn't true, or people wouldn't be charged with war crimes!" He charged at her, catching her below the waist to spin her out of the way. She snatched the bag of powdered sugar from his hand, dumping the entire bag over his head as she rummaged in the fridge. He grabbed the closest object – a container of orange juice – and jerked the lid off, dumping the entire carton on her head.

"T-Tony!" She shrieked.

"It matches your hair, Pep!"

She reached into the fridge behind him, grasping for something as he tried to push her away. She came away with a Tupperware of leftover spaghetti and a tub of cream cheese before he poured the milk over her as well. She jerked out of his grasp, and ducked behind the counter.

Tony shouldn't have been surprised when the first handful of spaghetti was launched over the counter, landing in his hair. Somehow, he was. It was quickly followed by several more, and he found himself wondering how angry Clint would be if he retaliated with the archer's leftover lo mein.

Another glob of noodles landed on his shoulder and he decided he didn't care. With a battle cry worthy of Thor, he launched himself around the corner to throw the Asian concoction at his girlfriend. She let out a noise that was between a shriek and a giggle, throwing her hands up. She was out of spaghetti, and the cream cheese was clearly useless in a food fight.

"Surrender, Miss Potts!" He said dramatically, another handful of noodles hanging threateningly in his right hand.

"…. The fuck?" Clint's voice interrupted them.

Both Tony and Pepper looked up to see Clint, Thor, and Natasha staring at them with expressions ranging from confusion to outright amusement.

"She started it." Tony dropped his ammo and offered them his most innocent expression. "I had to defend myself. Do you see the eggs? The spaghetti?"

"Is this some sort of Midgardian mating ritual?" Thor frowned. "The Cosmopolitan did not inform me of this. Does Jane expect such courtship?"

"Yes. She totally does." Tony informed him with a straight face.

"I... This was not intentional. You… You know how Tony is." Pepper flushed, though it was hard to see from the layer of food covering her face.

"Unfortunately, we do." Natasha seemed to be fighting a tiny grin.

"Right. I'm just… going to… clean up now."

"Shower time?" Tony perked up. "Let's take a shower Pep!"

"Tony. No."

"You are no fun." He pouted.

"I do not understand the mating ritual." Thor complained loudly. "Why would one waste food in such a manner?"

"Well, Thor-" Tony began.

"Upstairs. Now. Bedtime." Pepper grabbed his arm in frustration. "For future reference, Jarvis – don't lock Tony out of the workshop anymore. It's not worth it."


End file.
